Chronicles of the phoenix
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Emmet Baehrens was a normal boy, but when his ability manifested his fate was taken down a grisly path. Now devoid of any sanity and filled to the brim with bloodlust, he has set out to reep bloody vengence for past misdeed. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chronicles of the phoenix

Pairing: Flint/OC, Sylar/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Heores but I do own several OC characters that will appear

Fire...smoke...screaming, everywhere was chaos and pademonium. People were running through the streets as the city was ablaze. Smoke blocked the sky, making it impossible to tell if it was night or day. Azure flames bathed everything,seemingly alize in the macabre way it moved around, practicaly seazing any unfortunate person who was in it's mits.

Suddenly the scene shifted. It was now in some sort of lab. Blinding lights, and the acrid smell of chemicals, then the stabbing pain of needles from all directions pierecing flesh and the smell of roses heralded the darkness of death.

Emmet woke with a start. He grinned as he wiped the cold sweat from his foregead. It was his third night having that dream. The first half was always his favorite. It was the ending that sucked ass and not in the good way. He looked at the clock next to the bed he was sleeping in. It was four in the morning, he yawned and got up heading for the bathroom. He flipped the light on and starred at his reflection in the mirror.

Emmet looked to be about 18, he stopped caring about his age a long time ago and as such had forgotten his birthday entirely. His short spiky hair and bleached so blonde that it was white. His complextion was a little paler in then most people but it had an exotic tinge to it. Emmet was not overly gorgouse but he had a boyish cuteness to him that people found very attractive. Emmets favorite aspect of his face had to be his eyes. Deep red iresises that gave off the illusion his eyes were rubies. He hopped in the shower and cleaned himself off. Once dried he threw on some clothes, all black and bounded down the stairs. Sitting around the breakfast table was the family he'd been staying with.

" Well I really must thank you all for your wonderful hospitality " he said to the three corpses as he grabbed an apple. " Thanks for the clothes bro. Just my style " he thanked the son whose bottom half was seated in his chair while the top half was splattered all over the floor.

" Maam your food was delicious. I think I gained ten pounds from it " the mother was pinned from to the table by a series of knives. " And sir. Thank you for the kindness of letting me into your home " the fire was a mass of burnt flesh, completely devoid of any human features. Emmet pocketed the credit cards he'd found, he would clear out the accounts later. It was still dark as Emmet stepped outside. The night air carrying with it an odd smell.

" Somethings coming " he grinned maliciously. He turned back to the house shot a massive stream of fire. It was instantly set ablaze. He flew off into the night thinking about all the fun he would get to have, now that his mission was over.

* 14 years ago *

Emmet Baehrens was playing in his front yard . He was a regular four-year old living with his mother Rose and his father Thomas. His mother had gone to the store to pick up some things for dinner and his father was half-heartedly watching him as he read an article in the newspaper. Emmet bounced his ball, trying to get it to go as high as possible. One miss boucne sent the ball flying into the street. Without a second thougt about his mother telling him to stay away the street, he went running after it. He reached down and grabbed the ball, looking up just in time to see a car barreling towards him, to fast to stop. The last thing he remembered before impact was unimaginable pain erupting from every part of his body, bones snapping and organs rupturing. Then came the creeping coldness that stopped the pain, darkness stole the light away, stole his breath. His heart stopped beating.

Sounds...sounds....sounds

Emmet heard far off noises that steadily got closer. His body felt heavy,like he felt when he woke up from a long nap.

" Oh god please don't take my baby, please not my little Emmy!! " he could hear his mommy crying and he wanted to go and hug her, tell her that he was ok.

" Goddamit ust get here as soon as you can...yes his heart has stopped beating but there may still be tim to save him! " Daddy sounded so angry. Was he mad at him?

Emmet slowly opened his eyes, his vision started out blurry but quickly came into focus. He sat up and looked around. He was on the kitchen table, mommy was knealing on the floor. Her head on the table crying loudly. He reached out and tapped her head.

" Mommy, don't cry im okay. Can I have a juice box? "

Rose practically leaped out of her skin as she heard Emmets voice. She starred at him. He looked perfectly fine. She reached out and pulled him into a tight hug " Oh my baby,my baby. THOMAS, IT'S A MIRACLE!! " she screamed

Thomas ran into the room and dropped the phone. His son who he had just picked up from the road, bloody and broken, was being hugged by his mother. Looking as he had before the accident. His mind went blank and then started turning.

* * *

" Well Thomas, I have to say little Emmet is the picture of perfect health! " Doctor Richards explained. She was an old friend of Thomases and specialized in child health. She'd been a little suprised when Thomas had called her out of the blue to come over and give Emmet a check-up.

" Are you absolutely sure theres nothing wrong with him? " Thomas asked for the tenth time.

" Yes Thomas im sure. Ive checked as much as I can. If you wanna look into his DNA then thats on you the geneticist "

They were all sitting in the living room now. Emmet was sitting on his mothers lap. She hadnt let him go since he'd woken from " nap " as she was calling it. After a few more words, doctor Richards said her goodbyes, giving Emmet a cherry-flavored lolly pop and leaving.

" It just doesnt make sense " Thomas said distantly. " The impact destroyed his spine and killed him instantly. He had no pulse, but here he is now "

" It's an act of god " Rose stroked Emmets hair " God brought our baby back to us and we will never let anything like that happen to our little miracle "

Thomas nodded, not even paying attention. Being four years old, Emmet understood nothing that had been going on. Mommy said he had been taking a nap and had a bad dream,he believed her. The nice lady who gave him the lolly said he was a perfect little boy. People were being so nice to him,but daddy. At four years old the look his father was giving him couldnt register to him. Or the torment it promised to bring....TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Rising and weeping

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes

* * *

Life after that continued on. Emmet understood nothing of what had occured but his mommy and daddy seemd different. Mommy was always calling him her little miracle now, always giving him everything he wanted. Not that he truthfully wanted much. He was suprisingly unmatiralistic, especially for a child of four. A toy here or a snack there. As long as he had mommy and daddy he was happy. But things were not to be that way. Emmets nap was never brought up and soon faded into the background of there lives until one day.

Winnie the Pooh was the greatest joy of Emmets four-year old life. His room was decorated from top to bottom with toys and wallpaper, books and such. A vast majority of his wardrobe consisted of the bear and his entourage. The song in particular was able to captivate him. His mommy said it was because she had an odd desire to perpetually hear it when he was in her tummy. It was a monday and Emmet sat in front of the tv, clutching his oversized Pooh bear as he watched the movie. His mommy was busy in the kitchen cutting up carrots for his snack. He was so absorbed into the movie that his mothers sudden scream made him jump.

He ran into the kitchen and found her clutching her hand and suppressinng tears " Mommy! " he ran over to her " Mommy whats wrong? "

She smiled at him " Nothing my little precious one. Mommy just got a boo-boo cause she wasnt paying attention to what she was doing " blood was starting to seap through hands and drip on the floor. Emmet started crying, and Rose dropped to her knees and gathered him up, placing him on the kitchen counter. " Now, now Emmy no crying, mommy's fine "

Truthfully the cut had been rather deep and she was losing blood rapidly. She opened the dawer near the counter and rumaged around for the first aid kit. As she looked for it, her set the hand with the cut on the counter, a paper towel wrapped around it. Emmet starred at and couldnt keep the tears back. He leaned closer to his mothers hand till his tears dripped down onto it. Rose looked up to comfort her crying son but stopped.

She looked down at her hand. An odd sensation was rippling through it. The pain was rapidly phading away. Carefully she brought the hand up and removed the bloodied paper towel. She inspected it and found there was no sighn of the cut whatsoever. She washed the blood off her hand and looked again. It looked completely fine, no mark or scar, nothing. It was mindboggling. She knew she had just cut herself right across the back of her right hand. And yet...nothing.

Emmets sniffling brought her back to reality and she showed her hand to him " See Mommy's all better " Emmet instantly brightened up at this. Rose lead him back to the living room, giving him a juice box and pudding cup. Neither aware that Thomas had seen it all. He'd come home for lunch and found Emmet on the counter as Rose bussled through one of the drawers. He realized that Eigether she or Emmet was hurt and was about to walk over and tell her he had moved the first-aid kit but something stopped him. He watched Emmet cry over her hand. Watched her inspect it with a look of perplexion.

Thomas alone was thinking about the events that had occured days ago. His scientist mind would not let him leave it be. It was simply physically impossible and after what he had just seen, it left no doubt in his mind that there was something about his son. Something...advanced to say the least. He quietly exited the house and headed to a colleages of his lab for a talk.

Two nights later Emmet woke the house with terror filled screams. His parents bolted out of the room for there sons. Rose in the lead, she practically ripped the door to get intot he room. What they both saw made there jaws drop. Emmet was suspended above his bed. He was calmly laying on his side, whatever nightmare he'd been having had passed as quickly as it had come.

It seemed forever, the time they stood ther, both unsure what they were really seeing and what they could do. Finally Thomas approached his floating son and reached out to touch him. Emmet slowly started descnding down till he landed softly on his bed. Rose carefully tucked him in and kissed his forehead. They watched him for a few more minutes for any signs of more levitation before going back to there room.

" Rose we have to talk " said Thomas as he joined his wife in bed. She was about to turn the lights off but stopped.

" About what dear? "

" Emmet "

"....What about our little miracle "

" You can't denie all the things that have happened Rose, coming back from the dead, levitation, your hand "

" My hand? "

" I came home early and saw what happened. Emmet cried on your hand and the wound healed, correct? "

Rose sighed and sat up straight " Alright I'll admit your right. But so what? He's our little Emmy and thats all there is to it. No matter what " her tone said the conversation was over and Thomas didnt argue. As she turned the lights off and darkness eclipsed the room, his mind was working over theories,hypothesis,experiments.

A saturday morning saw the family sitting at the breakfest table. Thomas reading the morning paper, Rose putting the food on the table and Emmet sitting in his chair, his thoughts to himself. He grinned as his mother set a plate of blueberry and stawberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage in front of him. She poured some orange juice into his favorite ior cupbefore taking her seat. Thomas sat his paper aside and took up a sharp knife to butter his toast. Now he would test one of his theories out. Neither Rose nor Emmet were looking at him so he was easily able to slice across his palm.

" Dagnammit! " he cries out alerting to other to of his plight. Rose begins to get up but Thomas stops her and turns to Emmet. The boy is worried about his father but not of the same state as when his mommy had been hurt. Thomas knew that Emmet loved Rose more then him and had never really been bothered by it until now. Rose insisted on getting the first aid-kit but Thomas told her to sit down, his gaze locked on Emmet.

" It hurts a lot Emmy, a real lot " his voice was low and pain wracked. He'd been practicing this in his head all night. Tears started leaking out the side of his eyes and Emmet felt a pang of sadness and couldnt help but start crying. Thomas quickly jutted his wounded hand under Emmets face. The tears fell on his hand and he instantly the wound started sealing up and until it was completely gone. Thomas drew his hand back and wiped it off.

" Thomas!! " Rose exclaimed outraged. But Thomas wasnt listening.

" Rapid cellular regeneration induced through lachymation, flight, reincarnation " he stared at Emmet with an almost hungry look in his eye " A phoenix "...TBC


	3. Beginnings of madness

Chapter 3: Beginnings of madness

Disclaimer: Same as before

Note: I feel the need to mention this. It may not seem so just yet but this falls into the category of being a slash fic,manXman for those who don't know the term. As of yet there hasnt been any reason for anythng relating to it. But somewhere along the road, probably far along the road I will make this further known. But I plan to put blatant warning signs for those who don't like that kinda thing. But like I said it will be awhile before it comes up. Now that thats said, lets get on with the traumatizing a four year old boy.

Thomas paced back and forth through the kitchen,muttering to himself. Rose was glaring at him as she cradled Emmet in her lap. The boy was quite shocked and a little afraid of his fathers behavior.

" Do you realized what this means!? " he asked suddenly making his wife and son jump " The possibilities. Emmet produces tears with regenerative properties to it, levitation, come back from the dead! "

" Thomas! " Rose exclaimed standing up. She clutched Emmet against her tightly. " He's our son, not something for you to experiment on! "

" Rose forgive me, I didnt mean any harm, but Emmet is special think of all the things that we can learn. Just a few tear and blood samples " he pleaded " Nothing more "

Rose just glared, she couldnt believe Thomas would even consider something like this. Emmet looked at his father from his mothers arms. The pleading look he saw made him shiver " Does daddy want something? "

Thomas crept closer " Yes son, Daddy just wants to see somethings,Emmy, daddy won't hurt you. I promise " Emmet was only four-years old. He didnt know that people could lie. That parents could lie to there children. He nodded at his fathers request.

Thomas drew blood from Emmets arm and took a few drops of his tears. Rose watched the process very closley. She knew Thomas would never do anything to harm Emmet, but something was beginning to tell her this was done,Thomas hastily left the he wanted to get a better look from his lab equipment. After that moment the weeks that followed were very tense in the house. Thomas was constanly spacing out,he wouldnt go into what exactly he had discovered only that there was still more to investigate.

Levitating,as he was later told meant flying. This made Emmet excited becuase like most children his age,having a superpower was cool. He came into rather quickly. He had been sitting in the backyard,playing with some action figures. He threw one up so high that it somehow went on the was one of his favorites and he desperately wanted it realizing it he had floated up to the roof. Rose had nearly fainted when she saw this. Immediately running over to check if Emmet was ok. He grinned " Look mommy " he floated back into the air, this time with more control. He turned in the air and zoomed around the backyard laughing. Rose slowly relaxed,Emmet was having fun and he looked okay She sat down in one of the lawn chairs and watched. She decided to not inform Thomas of this development and made Emmet promise to do it around his father,but Thomas had seen it all.

Later that night, Emmet was in his pj's and eating a cookie. Rose stepped out for a minute to go pick something up,Emmets fifth birthday was three days away and she was putting the last touches on the party that they were going to throw for him. Thomas exacted his plan a few minutes after Rose drove off. " Son, do you want to play a little game? " Emmet gulped down the cookie that had been crammed into his mouth. " Um ok daddy " Thomas picked his son up from the table and set him on the kitchen counter. He brought out a CD player and started to place a CD in it. Emmet wa curious of what kind of game his daddy wanted to play, but suddenly he felt an odd sensation,he started having trouble breathing and grabbed his chest.

" Daddy,I- ca-c " his voice stopped working. Thomas gave his son a sympathetic look.

" Sorry Emmy, the cookie I gave you has a special ingrediant in it that painlessly stops the heart. But don't worry you'll be fine. Just listen " he pressed play.

_Deep In The 100 acred woods  
Where Christopher Robin plays  
You'll find the enchanted neighborhood  
Of Christophers childhood games_

Emmet became light headed and dizzy as the song played. It was his favorite and he felt calmer as his breathing slowed down.

_A donkey names Eeyore is his friend  
And Kanga and little Roo  
Theres Rabbit and Piglet  
And theres Owl  
But most of Winnie The Pooh_

His vision dimmed and he found himself in the 100 acred woods, Winnie the pooh and all the others were calling for him to come and play, he ran to heart stopped and darkness eclipsed the vision.

When he came back from where he didnt know, he saw a scary sight. Mommy was beating daddy with one of his golf sticks and screaming at him " YOU FUCKING MONSTER, YOU KILLED HIM!! "

Thomas tried to defend himself against his wife,physically and verbally.

" ROSE PLEASE CALM DOWN,LOOK EMMET IS ! " Rose haltd momentarily to see Emmet sitting up,looking rattled but otherwise fine,before returning to the beating.

" ENOUGH IS ENOUGH,IM TAKING EMMET AND WERE ,YOUR NOT THE MAN I MARRIED, YOUR SIC-CRACK

In one swift movement Thomas renched the golf club out of his wifes hands and bashed her upside the head. Emmet screamed "MOMMY!! " he floated off the counter and over to her but his father wordlessly picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. " Emmet, your mother is unwell and I need to take her to a doctor,just wait here for me!! "

He dashed out of the house with the door slamming shut at his heels. For what felt like a long time to the four year old he sat on the kitchen floor crying. Daddy hurt mommy,he said she was sick,mommy wasnt sick. So why had daddy taken her away?

Thomas breezed back into the house,he ran up the stairs and a few minutes later he came into the kitchen with Emmets backpack and his stuffed pooh bear. " Emmet were going on a little trip ok " he picked the boy up and ignoring his questions about his mother headed out the door and for his car.

Awhile later Emmet was sitting in a small grey room. Sitting on a long, metal table. It was so cold that he hugged his pooh bear for warmth. Daddy said they were going on a trip,and had drove them to a large building that seemed to touch the sky. Inside everything was so bright,he couldnt see until he'd been dropped off in the room and told to wait. He sniffled and tried not to cry,but it was so scary. He wanted to go home and sleep in his bed,he wanted his mommy to read him a bedtime story and sing him a lullaby. He didnt want to be here and he didnt want to be with Daddy.

Thomas walked into the room,donned in a white lab coat and holding a clip board. He sat next to Emmet on the cold table " Emmy,you mommy is not well. She's lost her mind im afraid and she's going to be away for awhile "

Emmet started crying at the news. His mommy really was sick and he wouldnt see her for a long time. He jerked back as he felt a small glass vial pressed to his face. Thomas was collecting his tears. Corking the bottle he stood up and looked at Emmet,the boy felt terrified. His daddy was so scary as he smiled " Oh Emmet everythings going to be fine " even at the age of four,Emmet could see the lies,he could see everything that was going to come and he wanted his mommy.

Jericho Carson, eight years old and standing in a corner of his parents bedroom. He'd been standing there for exactly two days. Int that time he had been denied anything to eat or drink and was not allowed to sleep. His eyes felt so heavy and it was a great strain to keep them open. His stomache was growling and he tried to ignore it,ignore the drie taste in his mouth,the light headiedness. His mom and dad were sitting in the king size bed and watching there plasma screen tv. Every so often there gaze would drift to there son,his current state highly amuzing to them. He couldnt take it much longer,his legs were going to give way. He shut his eyes,hoping only for a seconds worth of bliss. Instead he received a sharp pain to his left arm with such forced that he was thrown against the corner.

" You little shit! Who the fuck said you could close your fucking eyes!? " his father screamed at him as he beat Jericho with some blunt instrument that he couldnt make out. He was to weak to let out the pain wracked screams that his body demanded. Finally his father grabbed his by his broken left arm and dragged him from the room and out into the hallway of there lavish five room apartment.

" Guess youve had enough,sweet dreams " he said as he spat on the boy and headed back into his and his wifes room.

Jericho lay there in the middle of the was the youngest of three and had no roo. He didnt need or deserve one his father said and usually slept on the floor of the living room being forbidden to touch the furniture. He swallowed his sobs and closed his eye,falling asleep instantly. As he slipped into dream land,his body slowly started the task of repairing itself...TBC


	4. The door opens

Chapter 4: The door opens

Disclaimer: As always

The streets were quiet as the woman made her way home. She had just had just her friends party and was slightly buzzed. She giggled softly to herself as she imagined getting home to her boyfriend and cuddling up with him. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise behind her. She looked over her shoulder, but saw no one there. She continued walking, at a faster pace, the noise came again but this time she ignored it and just kept walking. The sounds came more and more frequently and soon she was running. She darted into an alley and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She was so scared. She knew she was being followed now. She crouched down as to not be noticed. She kept her breathing low and after a few minutes of waiting, she could stand it no longer and made her way out of the alley.

The streets were empty, eerily so. She breathed a sigh of reliefe and started back onto her original path, but found it was blocked by ten rough looking thugs. Her eyes widened with fear she turned to run but twelve more were there. Slowly they formed a circle around her. Each yelling out obscene and perverted things that they planned to do to her. As they got closer and closer. She fell to her knees, begging them to leave her alone. Suddenly something landed in front of her with a soft thud. She looked down and saw the head of one of her stalkers. The roar of a chainsaw filled the air. A lone figure was wielding it, they deftly cut through the cirlce, blood spraying everywhere. The girl jammed her eyes shut as the carnage continued. Finally everything fell silent again. Opening her eyes a crack, she saw that she was surrounded a heap of dissmembered body parts, organs, and blood.

She covered her mouth to keep the contents of her stomache down. " W-who saved me? "

" Saved you? " a haunting voice came from behind her. She turned around. There stood a boy who couldnt be more then sixteen. He was tall for his age and thin. He wore a large cloak and a top hat. His blood soaked chainsaw visible in his hand. " Who said I was saving you? " he vicously ran her through with a sword. Laughing at the shocked expression on her face. He pulled the sword out and kicked her back As he turned and walked away, all the blood on the ground began pulling together, it crawled onto the walls and formed the name REDRUM, over and over and over again.

Emmet was feeling scared. More scared then he had ever been. His daddy had made him change out of his clothes, leaving him naked on the long, cold table. He was shivering and trying not to cry. " Mommy " he whimpered. He wanted to see her so badly. Meanwhile outside the door, Thomas and a few of his colleagues were standing and talking amongst themselves.

" So your saying the boy can come back to life after death? "

" Preposterous "

" Impossible "

Thomas raised a hand for silence " My esteemed colleagues I assure you. Emmet posses an ability I have named Phoenix mimicry. He produces regenerative tears, has the capability for flight, and is immune to dying "

Silence followed Thomases words. None of the scientist could wrap there heads around the possibity.

" Phoenix mimicry, the legendary firebird of myth? "

" What of control over fire? "

Thomas shrugged " He has yet to display this power, but all else rings true. But talk reveals nothing and action does. Watch " Thomas strode into the room and plastered a smile onto his face. " Hey Emmy "

Emmet looked up as his father entered the room " Daddy, im hungry, and thirsy, and...I want to see mommy "

Thomas produced a bottle of chocalate milk and an apple " I can help with two of those things. Mommy's still stick, but she says she loves you "

Emmet perked up at hearing this. He smiled broadly and accepted the food and drink. A few minutes later, he finished and handed to trash back to his daddy. Thomas ruffled the boys hair and left, promising to bring him some clothes. The moment the door closed behind the man, Emmet felt a light headed feeling come over him. It got worse and worse till he fell back, he clutched his chest as it start to hurt. He started crying out as the pain got worse " Daddy, please daddy. It hurts so much! " he sobbed out before, his lungs started failing. He gasped for air frantically, terrified of the darkness that clouded his vision, until it all stopped.

He came with a loud scream, flapping about on the table. He sat up, tears streaming down his face. He was surrounded by people in white coats, there eyes on him. Like thiey didnt see a little boy, but something that they wanted to take apart and understand, and thus was the beginning of Emmets torment.

For the next six years, Emmet would be his fathers lab rat. Being forced to die over and over again. It started out with simple poisons and chemicals. In his food and drinks at first, but when he'd developed a phobia and began refusing to eat. This lasted for a month, at the end of it he died from starvation and came back, in perfect health and wait. This sparked many debates and muh note taking. During his time there, in the early stages. His father insisted that his schooling be kept up. Emmet had always been a bright child and it showed on near genius levels. He rushed through grade school learnings with ease. For physical studies, he was trained in gynastics, figure skating, and karate. These were the things he cherished most. They were the only things he could escape to out of death. Marking his ninth birthday was when hell really opened up to him.

He woke up bound to his bed,steel table fitted with sheets, blankets, and pillows. But today it was bare and cold. " Dad? " the door opened and in walked five security guards, each armed with a chainsaw. Emmets eyes widened " Dad, what? " the see-through screen of his face came up. Thomas and his colleagues were watching, there faces slightly obscurred " Morning subject zero. Today were going to enter a new stage of testing "

Emmets heart pounded loud in his ears. His father had recently taken to calling him subject Zero from time to time. But now thats all he was, a subject with which to do what they pleased with. As the men turned there tools on, Emmet started crying, though he had long since learned it was useless. " DADDY, PLEASE STOP, STOP, NO! " they formed a cirled and one by one, swung. The noise in the room was deafening, the roar of the saws, the blood splattering, and Emmets inhuman screams of pain. The sickening slice and break of cut bone and flesh. ten minutes elapsed before they stopped. Emmet was in pieces, his head had rolled onto the floor.

For a while, nothing happened. But then in an intense roar of flames, Emmets body was enveloped. A moment later he was sitting in a corner of the room, shaking like a leaf. His eyes burned with the memory of what had just happened to him.

" Excellent, subject zero! " Thomas exclaimed as he and the others were rapidly taking notes and readings. " Now once again " Emmet was dragged back to the table, bound, and slaughtered again. So it would follow that his manner of death was changed to a more earth bound form. He was gunned down, his skull bashed in with a mallet, sawed in half, drowned, and a host of other inhuman ways. He can remember so vividly, the woodchipper he was tossed into. Modified, it minced his body completely and slowly. Pain so intense that even after he came back, fine and whole, it took his mind weeks to come to itself.

Now at age twelve, Emmet is a shell. He felt so hollow inside. All the times he'd been killed, he felt less and less of him came back. His father had completely forgotten he was his son. Subject Zero had become his new name, he was no longer human. The metal table beneath him his bed, and the straps holding him down, his bankets. His blue eyes were blank empy windows. The remains of a child barely seeable. The door to his room opened. The man who brougt his food entered in, a sour look on his face. He hated the stupid boy. Always whining and crying for his mother. He set down on a table and pulled out his phone, the boy could wait for a minute while he checked his messages.

" Mother...mother " Emmet rasped, everytime the door opened he prayed that it was his mother. But it never was. The tears were starting to well up and the man had, had enough.

" STOP CRYING ABOUT YOU MOM YOU LITTLE CHICKEN SHIT, SHE'S DEAD! "

Dead...Emmet couldnt understand the word, dead, his mother was dead. But his father had said she was very sick and was getting hel-he flashed back to the kitchen all those years ago. His father had hit her over the head, he was sure she had been breathing. But now...was it true, his mommy...dead...dead...DEAD!

Emmets whole body started shaking. A loud noise filled his ear, he didnt know what it was, but it was painful His vision grew red and for a moment he couldnt see and then...nothing, everything just stopped, he was lightheaded and felt...happy, yes he was sure he was happy. Everything he had been feeling had just gone away and nothing mattered.

" What the fuck are you grinning about? " the man demanded, Emmet turned to look at him and the mans face grew pale. He remembered, the boys eyes were blue. But bright red orbs were staring back at him, the smile on Emmets face was creep and chilling. The temperature in the room was climbing, sweat was dripping off his face, but he was frozen to the spot. Something kept him there, the look in Emmets eyes, holding a dark glow, like a demon from hell.

It happened in an instant, fire erupted from Emmets body and burned away the straps. The man fell backwards from the intensity of the fire. The one power that they had all been waiting for Emmet to show signs of had manifested, Pyrokinesis. Emmet looked down at the man, the terror in his face made Emmet smile more. With a wave of his hand, the man was incinerated, he screamed in agony as the flames devoured him, leaving nothing but ash. Emmet stretched out, popped his necka and cracked his knuckles. For the first time since ever. He left the room of his own volition.

They tried to run at first, scatter and duck into other rooms. But it was fruitless against Emmets unrestrained power. His fired coursed through the whole building. Burning everyone, even those who had nothing to do with the experiements. He located a computer and searched through the files. 20, exactly 20 scientist had been involved in his torment. He smiled as he saw that none of them were present today, including his father. As the building began to fall apart and sirens could be heard. He printed out all of there names and flew out one of the windows. The night air was so foreign and refreshing. He whooped as he flew off into the night, he was free. But he wouldnt be completely free till he made those bastards suffer...TBC


End file.
